


Sharp-Dressed Man

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on the holographic map, Helen feels the need to take a break.</p><p>Set between 'Animus' and 'Breach'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp-Dressed Man

Helen was growing increasingly frustrated with the holographic map. While they had made some progress, discovering the Hollow Earth location of the mysterious city, they had become stuck again. Nikola had gone back to swearing at it, which was incredibly unhelpful and only served to irritate her further.

In short, they both needed to get out of the library for a while.

"Nikola," she called, walking to him. "Let's take a break."

"Go get a cup of tea if you wish. I'll keep on working."

"Nikola. Out of the library. Now."

He looked at her, clearly annoyed, but started walking in the direction of the door.

"Really, Helen, I don't see why I have to stop as well, just because you want to. I'm not going to wreck the map while you're not there."

She closed the door behind her and it resonated with a deep booming sound, the wood cracking. She turned around and walked right into Nikola's personal space, standing almost nose to nose with him.

"Nikola, shut up,” she said before kissing him soundly, one hand slipping behind his neck to hold him in place.

After barely a second of stunned surprise, he quickly recovered and responded enthusiastically. His arms went around her waist and he hugged her close. Helen gladly pressed her body to his, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest.

Nikola chose to break the kiss before she did and said, a little breathlessly:

"I can see your point now."

"I knew you would see things my way."

Nikola kissed her again, slipping his hands under her shirt and jacket to caress the skin of her lower back teasingly.

"My office," she said, breaking the kiss just long enough to utter those two words.

"Why not your bedroom?" he breathed demandingly against her lips.

"Too far away," she replied in the same manner, before slipping her tongue slowly between his lips again.

They kissed for a moment, standing outside the closed library doors before Nikola was the one to again break the moment.

"Can we go to your office now?" he asked a little desperately, rocking his hips against her, his arousal obvious.

She turned around, hand in his, walking briskly toward her office, while Nikola drew maddening circles on the back of her hand.

In the doorway of her office, she turned toward him and kissed him again. Nikola walked her backwards, eerily navigating them between the armchairs and coffee table without bumping into anything, as if he still had vampiric awareness.

Never breaking the kiss, Helen sat down on the couch, expecting him to follow her down, but Nikola started to remove his jacket instead.

"No, don't," she half-asked, half-ordered.

He considered her for a brief moment, eyes gleaming.

"The jacket at least, so I can be more comfortable."

She nodded, she could grant him that. Nikola took his jacket off and laid it down carefully on the coffee table. She smiled, appreciating his care.

Helen leaned back against the cushions, Nikola kneeling on the couch. He opened her jacket and blouse and parted them, his mouth closing over her lace bra. He tugged on her nipple with his teeth, then laved it with his tongue over the material of her lingerie, causing delicious shivers which carried straight to her core. Nikola moved his mouth enthusiastically over her breasts, kissing and nipping as he went, and even as her pleasure mounted, she realized this was actually the first time she was having sex with Nikola while he was human.

They hadn't started sleeping together until well after he turned, and she hadn't wanted to sleep with him a few months ago after he lost his power. Their friendship was worth more than a pity fuck in his worst hour and she knew sex wasn't going to heal his pain. She would almost have felt as if she were taking advantage of him.

But now she was seeing a side of Nikola she hadn't known before, as he enthusiastically kissed and nipped her skin, nibbling on her neck, without needing to be careful not to wound her, enjoying the simple fact that she let him mark her flesh.

She kissed him once more, running her hand through his messy hair, as he bunched her skirt up, his fingers stroking intently against the damp material of her knickers. She gripped his shoulders as he pushed her underwear aside and slid two fingers smoothly inside her. Again she was struck by the contrast with what she remembered sex with Nikola felt like. For all his skill, she missed the play of electricity that had been so uniquely him. But he was still Nikola, her friend from Oxford who had accepted her as no one else had before. He was still this most brilliant and hard-working man she truly admired, for his glorious intellect, for his perseverance in the face of setbacks, for his courage when dealt cruelty, for his charming snarky wit. Despite the differences, she found herself feeling the same emotions as before. It was still an exchange of pleasure with someone trustworthy, with whom she had shared so much.

When he deftly added a third finger, she passionately bit his lower lip, enjoying the sensual feel of his silk waistcoat under her hands. She rocked against his fingers, needing more friction, more speed.

"Nikola," she gasped, "get to it."

He smiled against her lips and shifted against her, opening his expensive trousers, and she helped him push his boxer briefs down. She dug her nails in his buttocks, and he made a noise in response, either protest or assent she couldn't tell. She didn't care as he finally entered her, her underwear once more simply tugged aside. There really was something to be said for how easy it was to have sex in modern clothing.

Their position on the couch wasn't the most comfortable but Nikola and she, having more than two centuries worth of experience between them, easily managed to find a pleasant rhythm. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, the cotton and silk luxurious under her fingers and palms.

Nikola panted against her neck as he moved within her. He likely missed being able to sense her blood rushing through her, even if he clearly was glad to be able to nip at her skin with abandon. As she was getting closer, Nikola slipped a hand between them to help her along. Helen let herself be swept along the waves of pleasure he provoked, drowning in a sea of bliss, Nikola coming shortly afterwards with a growl reminiscent of his former state.

She caressed his neck as he awkwardly lay half on her, half hanging off the edge of the couch, and so she moved closer to the back to accommodate him. He mumbled a thank you against her hair.

"I think we're too old to do this on a couch anymore," she said as she tried to find a position where her neck was comfortable.

"Next time, we'll use a bed," he agreed, "and I'll be sure to wear my best suit for you."

"You do that," she said, looking down at the state they were in. Herself with her blouse and jacket open, her bra pushed down to reveal one breast, her skirt bunched up over her hips. Nikola looked almost comical, fully dressed for the most part, but with his underwear and trousers pushed down to uncover just his ass and privates, his cock now soft against her hip.

"We should go back to the map now."

"Or you could join me in the shower since you insist I bathe."

She looked him up and down while he ran the back of his knuckles above the waistline of her skirt.

Why not take a longer break after all?


End file.
